1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a light-emitting module and a display device having the light-emitting module. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a light-emitting module which guides emitted light using a light guide plate to form surface light, and a display device having the light-emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat panel display devices, such as the liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, have various advantages, such as having thinner thickness, lighter weight, lower driving voltage and lower power consumption, etc., compared to other types of display devices. Thus, the LCD device is widely employed for various electronic devices requiring displays. An LCD panel of the LCD device does not self-emit light, so that the LCD device includes an additional light source apparatus to provide the LCD panel with light.
For example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and a light-emitting diode (LED) are mainly used as light sources for the light source apparatus. The CCFL generates light that is close to natural light at a relatively low temperature. The LED has superior color reproducibility and low power consumption. The LED is a semiconductor device which emits light in response to current applied thereto. However, only about 20% to about 30% of the applied current is used by the LED for emitting light, and the remaining current is consumed to generate heat energy. Since the heat energy is generated during light emitting operation, the light-emitting efficiency of the LED may be low.
In a light source apparatus of an edge illumination type backlight assembly, a light guide plate and light sources that are disposed at the light guide plate may form surface light that is provided to a rear surface of a display panel. When the LEDs are used as the light source, the LEDs are mounted on a flexible printed circuit film in which wiring patterns are formed thereon to be disposed at a side surface of the light guide plate. However, as the number of the LEDs is increased, manufacturing costs of the backlight assembly is correspondingly increased. In addition, hot spots may be viewed at front sides of the LEDs, so that luminance uniformity is decreased. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the number of LEDs in the light source apparatus while enhancing luminance uniformity.
Moreover, even though the LED has superior color reproducibility, fast response time, and low power consumption, the performance of the LED may be more influenced by heat compared to other light sources. Thus, it is important that heat is effectively irradiated so that the temperature of the LED and the temperature of a peripheral portion adjacent to the LED are maintained at no more than a predetermined temperature.